bookoflifefandomcom-20200214-history
Joaquín Mondragon
Joaquín is the main tritagonist of The Book of Life. Physical Appearance Joaquín is a young man dress in a blue uniform reminiscent of the uniform clothing from the Mexican Revolution. He bears brown epaulettes decorated with gold stars and gold strings. He wears two bandoliers around his chest and has many different medals covering his chest. He has white trouser pants and black knee high boots. He also wears a detachable black cape with blood-red lining and a sombero hat. He has a dual sword holder on his back which holster two silver and gold swords with a brown handle. Joaquín has short brown hair, a very handsome mustache, and a goatee. He has an after shade shadow with a more worn wood texture. He has olive-fair skin with a wood texture that has silver joints in his points of articulation. He has wooden joints at his hips and knees. His eyes are hazel green or green with white highlight from the top of his cornea to the middle of his pupil. Personality Joaquin is a friendly, duty-driven, and confident soldier. His greatest dream is to be a great hero like his father was. However, Joaquin can be very selfish as he sees himself as the greatest man to ever live. To the point where he starts putting his own ambitions before the feelings of his two best friends. Joaquin, though, is not completely uncaring or self-centered. He can realize when his actions have gone too far or caused people sadness. During his own arch in the movie, Joaquin learns that a hero's greatest asset is being selfless. In The Book of Life Relationships Maria Like Manolo Joaquin had a crush and infatuation on Maria when they were young kids. He still remembers her as the three of them grow older and is stunned by her beauty upon seeing her again. Joaquin begins to see Maria as just another young woman, forgetting that Maria has a rebellious and independent personality and nature in favor of how he sees a mortal woman who just worships him. However, when Joaquin realises and sees that Maria had only agreed to his marriage proposal in the first place in order for him to remain in San Angel in order to protect the town of San Angel from Chakal and his army of banditos, because Maria's father General Posada was pressuring his daughter Maria to agree to Joaquin marriage proposal in order for Joaquin to stay. Maria is deeply, truly, genuinely heartbroken when she learns and hears of Manolo's death, Maria agrees to marry Joaquin in great sorrow since she would only ever truly love Manolo, Joaquin begins to realise Maria's love for Manolo. Joaquin realises that he is being very selfish for putting his own happiness and joy before Maria's. Manolo Manolo and Joaquin have been best friends since they were young boys. Joaquin does understand that Manolo lives under the great shadow of his family of bullfighters and sympathises because he, himself, feels the pressure of living in his late-father's shadow. Their friendship has shown to remain strong throughout their lives. While Joaquin was learning to march he briefly stopped to wave hello to 'Manny', and when they were young adults, he stopped his crusade of fighting bandits to see Manolo's first bullfight. But Joaquin's friendship seems to end at their mutual understanding. Joaquin uses every advantage he has to gain Maria's love and heart, even when he sees her smiling as Manolo sings for her. Instead of talking to Maria immediately afterwards Joaquin goes and instead talks to her father General Posada to get his permission to marry Maria without Maria's knowledge and get her to marry him. He fights (almost) with Manolo when the two of them point out the other's family issues and storms out of Maria' grand welcome back party afterwards. Later when he sees his best friend carrying back Maria's (comatose) body, Joaquin angrily blames Manolo saying her death was completely his fault. Even going so far as to say it should have been Manolo who had died instead of Maria. Joaquin shows some sadness when he tells an awakened Maria that Manolo is dead. The death of his best friend Manolo is somewhat the catalyst to Joaquin realizing that his very selfish actions have caused terrible unhappiness onto his two best friends. When Manolo returns, Joaquin remains in the fight and battle against Chakal and his army of banditos by aiding Manolo and Maria. Joaquin even secretly sneaks the Medal of Everlasting Life unto his best friend Manolo at his own expense to ensure he will come out alive. Gallery Book of Life Poster2.jpg Trivia *Joaquín is loosely based on Jorge's childhood friend, Mauricio, who died when he was nine. His death led Jorge's mother to teach him about Día de los Muertos and the rest is history. There is a dedication in Spanish to him at the end of the credits. (heartbreaking, isn't it?). *Joaquín is truly known to be Joaquín Jr., because his father was named as Joaquín Mondragon Sr., according to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter webpage account. *Joaquin's artistic talent is calligraphy, according to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter webpage account. *According to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter webpage account, after war hero General Mondragon's death at the hands of the bandit king Chakal, Joaquin Jr. mother Mrs. Mondragon left the town of San Angel and left her first born, only child and only son Joaquin in the care of General Posada and Joaquin Jr. mother Mrs. Mondragon is still alive and currently living in Mexico city. * Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Mortals